


Not Like The Others

by Pishposh86



Category: Umm Hiddlesworth
Genre: A Dangerous Tom Is A Sexy Tom, Because I can, Don't Judge Me, Dorky Chris, I love tagging, I should stop, M/M, Oh God Yes, Oh Lawdy, here we go again, ok I'm done, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Is Just A Regular Guy Trying To Catch A Break. Working At For Huge Design Firm With A Jerk For A Boss Who Bosses Him Around And Occasionally Makes Passes At Chris Every now And Then. Chris Is At His Wits End. That Is Until He Bumps Into A Handsome Brit By The Name Of Tom. They Both Hit It Off And Chris Becomes Smitten Until He Catches Tom In A Unspeakable Act. That's When He Realizes Tom Is NOT Like The Others. But Will Chris Split Or Will He Embrace This New Spice In His Basic Life.</p><p>Both Tom And Chris= Regular Guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day In The Life Of Chris

**Author's Note:**

> My Brain overflow-eth with ideas. Here We Go  
> Enjoy *eye twitch*

Chris shot up in bed. Golden hair unruly and his eyes heavy due to lack of sleep. Chris groaned as he reached over and slammed his hand over his alarm clock to stop the beeping. Chris rubbed his eyes and looked over at the time. It was then that Chris felt his heart pounding rapidly.

"Oh God" Chris yelped as he sprinted out of bed and straight to his closet to change.

Chris grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, black boots, basic grey v-neck shirt and finally his black leather jacket. He was so happy that the firm where he worked he was able to dress casual. As long as it was decent of course. Chris turned to walk out of his closet but in the process bumping his head on the closet door.

"Shit shit. Not what I need right now" Chris groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

After pulling his hair in a simple bun/ponytail Chris cleaned himself up and grabbed his glasses from his dresser and walked out the door. Chris tried to balance his cell phone and thermos of coffee in his hands as he adjusted his satchel over his shoulder. He couldn't believe he was late he was so sure that he set his alarm for the right time. Chris huffed out as he unlocked his car and got in. Chris was driving as fast as he could through the busy New York streets...his boss was going to kill him. Chris slowed for a red light as he took a sip of his coffee burning his tongue in the process.

Chris inhaled sharply "Ouch that didn't feel very well"

Chris was about to set his thermos down until his phone rang. He felt the lump in his throat. He knew who that was he didn't even look at the number and answered.

"Hello" Chris said softly

"Hemsworth where the fuck are you. You should of been here 15 minuets ago" a voice yelled loudly on the other end

Chris cringed hearing the ringing in his ears "I'm sorry Mr. Harold. My alarm didn't go off at the time I set it...I'm___"

"I don't want to hear the sob story. Just get here...and I better see a coffee in that hand. Decaf, two creams, two sugars,and extra foam on top. GOT IT" Mr. Harold yelled out and then hung up.

Chris felt his blood boiling "Of course"

Chris stopped at the local coffee shop and walked in. Chris groaned when he saw the long line that was ahead of him. Great he was already late, this was just what he needed. Finally after what seemed like forever Chris was next in line and gave the barista his order. Chris quickly paid and got the coffee and rushed out the door back to his car. Chris drove once again as fast as he could even passing a red light in the process. His prayed no one saw that.

It was then that Chris heard those all to familiar sirens and bright flashing lights "Of course...of course"

Finally after being late, waiting almost 20 minuets for coffee, and being stopped for passing a red light Chris finally made it to the parking lot and rushed his car locking it and inside the huge building and to the elevator pushing the 3rd floor button. Chris worked for a huge design firm, the firm helped design everything from magazines, billboards, major companies, you name it they did it. Chris was great at what he did. Chris graduated first in his class for computer design and graphics, yeah you could say he was a bit of a nerd but he didn't look the part at all.

Chris was an impressive sight standing at 6'3 with shoulder length golden hair, bright blue eyes, fit body...very fit body, and of course that perfect epitome of Australian accents.

"Is he pissed" Chris asked walking out of the elevator seeing his fellow employee and friend since high school standing by the water fountain

"Pissed isn't the right word. More like livid beyond the point of calming" Rich said rubbing the back of his neck

"Fuck" Chris mumbled as he set his bags down at his small office and walked towards Mr. Harold's office

"Sir...umm I have your coffee" Chris said poking his head in

"It's about fucking time. Come in and shut the door behind you" Mr Harold said sternly

Chris did as he was told and stood a few feet away from Mr. Harold's desk with coffee still in hand. Chris couldn't help but bite his tongue still feeling the burn from earlier.

"What the hell you standing over there for get your ass over here Hemsworth" Mr Harold said with a huff

Chris made his way over and stood before Mr Harold. His breath shaky and a strand of his hair in his face. The fatigue apparent from such a hectic morning.

Mr Harold grabbed the coffee out of Chris's hand and set it on the table making some of the coffee spill out from the top.

"You know I should fire your ass for being so fucking late. But you are good at what you do and also your aren't so bad on the eyes either" Mr Harold said moving the strand of hair from Chris's face

Chris couldn't help but cringe at the feeling "Sir please I think___"

"Did I say you could talk" Mr Harold said tugging at Chris's hand roughly

"No" Chris replied faintly

Yes Chris was big and burly. He looked like he could snap anyone in half easily...but Chris wasn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't hurt anyone...in fact he was against it. He knew that fighting or arguing never got anyone anywhere so why even bother. Even now being treated as usually got treated by his boss he never tried to fight back...he just held his breath and waited for it to be over. He had told very few about it...and of course everyone said "Just kick his ass" but Chris didn't think it was right. He was just a peaceful kind of guy, a nice guy sometimes to nice for his own good.

"You know Hemsworth I would like to see you outside of this office one day" Mr Harold whispered in Chris's ear

"I don't think so" Chris replied softly

"It wasn't an option" Mr Harold replied

Chris bit his tongue in frustration "But___"

"You want to keep your job...you'll do it" Mr Harold replied

Chris glared at his boss. Mr Harold was an older man, a know it all asshole, given everything on a silver platter, he was a few inches shorter than Chris, jet black hair that was always slicked back with way too much gel, he reeked of too much cologne, tan skinned, and kind of fit but not so much. The guy thought he was a hot shot. Chris hated that.

"Well do you want to keep this job Hemsworth" Mr. Harold asked with a smirk

"Yes sir" Chris replied

"Then see me Friday night at 8" Mr Harold replied with a smack on Chris's bottom

Chris gasped at the feeling "Now get the hell out of my office"

Mr. Harold took a sip of his coffee "This coffee is cold. Next time I expect it hot" 

Chris clenched his teeth as he watched Mr. Harold chuck the coffee into his trash bin

"What the hell you still doing here. Get out and get to work" Mr Harold replied firmly

"Yes sir" Chris replied with a fake smile as he walked out of the office

"Fucking prick" Chris mumbled under his breath as he walked to his office to get to work. This day just couldn't get any worse...it just couldn't.


	2. Interesting Turn Of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Rainy Days+Sleeping Baby= another update

Chris looked away from his computer for a minuet and removed his glasses with a sigh. Chris groaned as he pressed his fingers to his temples as he tried to massage his massive headache away. He wished he could tell his boss to just fuck off but he couldn't. He needed his job...like really really needed his job. Plus aside from an asshole for a boss he loved what he did...it was great and his coworkers were great people. 

Chris moaned softly as he laid his head down on his desk.

"Why do you put up with his bullshit" a soft voice asked

"Because it could be worse. I'll just deal with it." Chris replied his head still on the desk

"Chris you don't have to. Just I don't know...kick his ass" the voice replied coming closer

Chris looked up with a sigh "Why does everyone keep telling me to do that"

She smiled "Because it would be a hell of a thing to see"

"Come on Lisa" Chris replied with a sigh

Lisa was one of the few people aside from Rich that knew what Chris was going through with Mr. Harold. Chris knew he could trust her and he was right she never told a soul. Lisa was petite fiery Latina with brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She befriended Chris right from the get go...on his first day she helped him no questions asked. She cared for Chris like an older sister cared for her little brother...being as she was 2yrs older than Chris. She knew about Chris being gay when he told her one night at a Christmas party...Lisa just smiled and said "Doesn't make you less of a person. You are still my friend"

"Well I'm just saying. You deal with his bullshit everyday and everyday you just do nothing. Come on Chris stand up for yourself...stop being Mr. Nice Guy and just speak your mind" Lisa replied firmly

"And then what. I speak my mind or I kick his ass. I get fired and no other firm would ever hire me...ever" Chris replied placing his glasses back on

"You don't know that" Lisa replied removing Chris's glasses

"Hey" Chris replied trying to snatch his glasses back

"You should really try contacts. I'm pretty sure you would look great in them" Lisa replied tossing back Chris's glasses in his hands

"No way to much of a pain in the ass...kinda like someone I know" Chris replied with a smirk

"You know what you are a big Aussie jerk" Lisa replied as she stuck her tongue out at Chris walking out of his office.

Finally after a long almost 8 hour shift it was time for Chris to call it a day. Of course not before he was pulled into Mr. Harold's office again and reminded of why he should go out with him Friday night. Chris held in his words as he agreed to it and walked out the office without another word. He wanted nothing more than to punch his boss square in the jaw for being such a dick, but it would be all for nothing. Like he told Lisa he would just get fired and no one would want to work with a hot heated employee. 

Chris found himself back at the local coffee shop. He ordered himself a nice Vanilla latte and decided to enjoy the lovely New York weather by drinking it outside. Chris was about to walk out of the doors until he felt someone bump into him and knock the coffee out of his hands. The coffee spilled on Chris's shirt and then fell to the floor by his feet.

"Why me? Why? Is this humor for you?" Chris thought as he looked up as if he was talking directly to God himself

"Oh dear I'm so sorry. I really need to watch where I'm going" A voice said in a British accent as smooth as velvet

"It's okay. Don't worry about it" Chris replied grabbing some napkins to wipe himself

"No it's not. Please let me get you another one" the voice replied softly

"No...it's okay. Maybe its a sign for me to lay off the coffee" Chris replied still wiping his shirt

A hand than touched Chris's forearm "Please its the least I could do"

Chris looked up at saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. The man was tall, legs that went of for miles, chestnut brown curls that were perfectly styled, blue green eyes that glowed, and that face oh God he was pretty sure those cheekbones could cut diamonds. There he stood with a warm smile on his face dressed is black slacks and a white button up rolled up at the sleeves.

"Umm alright sure" Chris finally replied breaking out of his trance

"Perfect" the man replied with that amazing accent again

"What were you having?" the man asked with a smile

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat as he shyly replied "Vanilla Latte"

"Wonderful" the man replied as he told the barista his order

"Tom by the way" the man said as he paid for Chris's replacement latte

"Pardon" Chris replied moving a strand of hair from his face and adjusting his glasses

"My name is Tom. And you are...Mr. Latte?" Tom asked with a light chuckle

"Chris my name is Chris" Chris replied with a smile

"Well Chris here you go" Tom replied as he handed Chris his drink

"Its on me and once again I'm truly sorry about that" Tom replied with a smile

"Once again it's alright and thank you" Chris replied as he smiled taking the cup in his hands

Chris watched as Tom walked away and waved goodbye before walking out the door.

"You stupid idiot follow him" Chris thought 

"Um no that would be weird and desperate" Chris mumbled to himself as he walked out the shop and picked a table to sit at

Chris finally picked a table and took a seat. Chris was about to lift his cup to take a drink when he heard that voice again.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I had to come back. Mind if I join you" Tom asked with a smile

Chris sat there mouth agape "Uh s-sure"

"Lovely" Tom replied as he took a seat next to Chris

"I can pay to have that cleaned" Tom said breaking the silence pointing to Chris's shirt

"Oh no don't worry about it. Nothing a cycle in the wash can't fix" Chris replied shyly

"Are you sure?" Tom asked with a soft smile

Chris chuckled "Positive"

"Chris I gather you aren't from here. Just like I'm not from either" Tom replied locking eyes with Chris

"Oh well not born here. I'm from Australia but I moved here when I graduated college. Seemed like more opportunities here" Chris replied adjusting his glasses

"Wow Australia. Well I'm from England if the accent hasn't already given it away" Tom replied with a chuckle

"What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking" Chris asked sipping his latte

"Visiting" Tom replied simply 

"Oh. Well do you like it here" Chris asked adjusting his glasses once more. Something he did when he was nervous

"I do actually. Chris are you nervous darling" Tom asked in a low tone

Chris gulped loudly "I'm sorry. It's just I tend to get a little nervous around meeting new people"

"Well Chris you don't have to be nervous. I don't bite" Tom replied with a chuckle

Chris laughed nervously "Oh you jerk" Chris thought with a nervous smile

"Well I suppose I should get going. It was lovely meeting you Chris and I really hope to hear from you" Tom replied as he pushed his chair in and walked away

Chris looked puzzled as Tom walked away and disappeared around a corner.

"Hear from me? Don't get it." Chris thought as he got up from his chair to throw his empty cup away. 

It was then that Chris saw something written on the side of his cup. 

It was very nice talking with you Mr.Latte. Hope to talk to you again- Tom

Written next to that was Tom's number. How the hell did he do that. What Chris really that lost in though that he didn't even pay attention to Tom scribbling on his cup.

"Sneaky fellow" Chris though as he decided to bring the empty cup along home with him.


	3. Well What A Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because One More Update Never Hurt Anyone...Right? *intense gaze*

"I can't wait for tonight. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun tonight" Mr. Harold whispered into Chris's ear twirling a loose strand of golden locks in his hair

Chris felt himself about to gag but took a deep breath and force a smile "May I leave now sir"

"Not yet" Mr Harold replied firmly gripping Chris's hair in his hand

Chris hissed softly feeling his hair being pulled "Please don't" 

It was then that Mr. Harold kissed Chris roughly and forcefully and then releasing Chris with a strong shove. Mr Harold then smiled and picked up his coffee to take a sip. Chris watched wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Still cold...now get out" Mr Harold said throwing the cup in the trash.

Chris balled his fist in frustration and he turned and walked out the door. Chris walked straight to his office and slammed the door behind him plopping his body in his seat groaning out in anger. He just couldn't wait to get the hell out of here...then again getting out of here meant that date tonight with his creep of a boss. Ugh why couldn't he just catch a break.

"I swear to everything holy if you don't say anything I will.Chris...you can't let him keep doing this to you" Lisa said walking in and closing the door behind her gently

"Look I'll handle it my way Lisa just...I don't know please don't say anything please" Chris pleaded with a sigh

"Look I won't this time but Chris for God's sake please just think it over" Lisa replied as she walked out the door

"I will" Chris replied as he smiled sadly

After what seemed like forever Chris's work day had come to an end and now the dread began to sink in. By the time Chris walked out of his office he and of course Mr. Harold were the only two left behind. Chris grabbed his bag and adjusted his glasses. Chris looked up hearing knocking on his office door.

"Well don't keep me waiting Hemsworth. Hurry it up" Mr. Harold said standing against the door

Chris forced a smile "Yes sir"

"Oh don't call me that. Call me Paul. Save the sir for later on tonight at my place" Mr. Harold said as slapped Chris on the ass

Chris growled in anger but there was nothing he could do that would help him. If he tried he knew Mr Harold would just fire him and probably get word out that everything was Chris's fault.

Chris and Mr Harold or Paul as he kept reminding Chris found themselves at a small bar. Chris sat there uncomfortably as every time his boss spoke he would feel his grimy hands touch him. Chris sat there debating.

"Just kick his ass and get it over with...then be out of a job. Grin and bear it and still have a job...ugh" Chris thought as he cringed feeling Mr. Harold touch his thigh with a smirk

"How about we get out of here" Mr Harold said in a husky voice. He sounded more creepy than he did sexy.

Chris pursed his lips as he felt Mr. Harold tug him out of his seat and dragged him by the hand. Chris gave a look of desperation as if signaling someone...anyone to just save him from the creep. He could do it himself but his hands were tied by choices.

"Well I declare is that you Christopher" A voice said followed by a hand reaching out for Chris's free hand

Chris turned he recognized that voice. Chris felt his heart swell "Tom wow is that you" 

"In the flesh. Wow it's been ages darling" Tom replied pulling Chris in for a hug totally ignoring Chris's boss standing there looking quite peeved

"You look like you could use a little help darling. Am I right in assuming so" Tom whispered into Chris's ear while they hugged

"Oh God I would owe you so much if you did" Chris replied softly

Tom chuckled softly "I'll hold you to that"

Tom finally released the hug as he held Chris by the waist " I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Mr. Harold just glared daggers at Tom looking at the way he held Chris "Actually yes we were just about to leave"

"Oh well it's still early. How about some drink on me" Tom replied with a smile

"No thanks. Chris lets go" Mr. Harold said trying to grab at Chris but growled in anger when Tom pulled Chris away

"Oh come on now...night is still young. If you don't want to stay at least let Chris stay. After all we do have quite a bit to catch up on anyway" Tom replied in a seductive tone

Chris felt his face burning "Now that is how you do a sexy voice" Chris thought with a shy smile

"Who the hell are you anyway" Mr. Harold asked crossing his arms

"I'm Tom...Chris's ex from back in college. And you are" Tom asked with a smile

Mr. Harold felt his face burn with jealous rage "None of your business. I'm out of here...my office tomorrow morning Hemsworth"

Chris bit his lip as he watched his boss grab his coat and storm off angrily giving Chris one last look before pushing the bar door open.

"Quite a character that fellow" Tom said looking over at Chris with a smile

Chris smiled back at Tom as he pulled Tom into a hug. Tom made a small "oof" at feeling how strong Chris was.

"Thank you so much for that. He's a creep" Chris said into the hug

"No worries darling. By the way who is he?" Tom asked with a soft smile

"My...my boss" Chris replied embarrassed 

"Oh dear. Well I hope I didn't get you in trouble" Tom replied with a concerned look

"I don't know. He's just a jerk and I really didn't want to leave here with him" Chris replied with a sigh

"I see. I assume that you'd rather stay here with me" Tom replied with a smirk

"Are you asking me to stay?" Chris asked shyly

"I would love nothing more...Chris" Tom replied extending his hand out to Chris

Chris smiled shyly as he took Tom's hand and walked out the bar with Tom.

"I don't understand. Why don't you just tell him to bugger off" Tom replied as he walked by Chris's side

Chris and Tom had been walking the New York street for hours already. Chris was exhausted but for some reason being with Tom felt amazing even if it was them just strolling the streets just talking.

"Because if I do that I'll be out of a job. Not to mention he will probably spread word to everyone what I did and no other design firm would hire me. So I just take it in stride...I mean it could be worse" Chris replied with a sigh

"Well you have heart I can tell you that much" Tom replied with a smile

"Thanks I guess" Chris replied softly

"You know I was really hoping to bump into you again" Tom replied with a smile

"Really" Chris asked adjusting his glasses

"Nervous again aren't we darling" Tom replied taking Chris's hand in his and adjusting Chris's glasses with his free hand

Chris blushed "A little"

Tom cocked an eyebrow 

"Okay maybe just a bit more than a little" Chris admitted softly

"Don't be...just be you. And like I said I don't bite" Tom replied giving Chris's hand a light squeeze

"Well this is my place...I think I should head in. Kinda of tired and got work tomorrow" Chris said with a smile

"Alright. Listen how about we do this again sometime. It was nice" Tom replied softly

"Are you asking me out" Chris replied with a smirk

"Will you say yes?" Tom replied with a chuckle

Chris smiled "Yes"

"Alright...then yes" Tom replied softly

"Shall we say tomorrow night. Say around 9" Tom said with a smile

"8 and you better be on time" Chris replied as he walked into his apartment complex

Tom smiled as he walked away. He would say he was quite fond of Chris...maybe even a bit more. Chris pressed his body against the door as he let out a deep breath. Was this real or was this a dream. Either way he didn't care he just couldn't wait for tomorrow night as he walked upstairs to his apartment.


	4. Waiting Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits

"Bravo on that little stunt you pulled last night Hemsworth. Bra-fucking-vo" Mr. Harold gritted out inching closer towards Chris

"I'm sorry sir" Chris asked confused

"Having that suave bastard come to your rescue" Mr Harold replied sternly

"Tom? He's an old ex...look I had no idea we were going to bump into him" Chris replied attempting to life his arm to adjust his glasses

It was then that Mr. Harold grabbed Chris roughly by the arm "Don't fucking lie to me. I will have you go out with me again...trust me I will have you for myself. Whether you like it or not" Mr Harold replied gripping Chris tighter

"Let go of me" Chris replied firmly

"Oh getting brave aren't we. Don't forget I can kick you out of here just as fast as I hired you" Mr. Harold replied with a wicked smile

Chris ground his teeth together as he yanked his arm out of Mr. Harold's arm "May I leave now...sir"

"Yeah I'm done with you anyway" Mr. Harold replied with a look of disgust

Chris walked out of the office and back to his. He closed the door behind him softly but once it was closed Chris bit into his knuckle

"PRICK PRICK PRICK" Chris mumbled still biting into his knuckle

*Hours Later*  
Chris packed his back and grabbed his empty thermos off his desk and made he was out of the office. He could feel eyes on him and he wasn't wrong. Mr Harold watched as Chris waited for the elevator. Chris locked eyes with Mr. Harold and then looked away quickly when Mr. Harold blew Chris a kiss.

"Ugh you sick fuck" Chris thought as finally the elevator bell chimed and Chris walked in.

Chris finally made it to his car getting in and placing his bag on the passenger side. Chris turned the engine and made his way out of the employee parking lot. Chris drove until he stopped at a red light...Chris let his hair out of its usual ponytail and let it fall to his shoulders with a sigh.

"Much better" Chris thought as the light turned and he continued his drive

Finally Chris made it to his apartment and parked in his usual space. Chris grabbed his bag and made his way to the doors.

"Wow. You look quite fetching with your hair like that" a voice said softly

Chris jumped his apartment keys falling by his feet. Chris looked up and there was Tom looking as handsome as ever with a smile on his face.

"Wh..what are you doing here" Chris asked nervously

"I'm here for out date darling...or have you forgotten" Tom asked walking towards Chris stopping a few inches in front of him

Chris looked at his phone "It's only 7:30"

Tom bent down and picked up Chris's keys. Tom then smiled and handed them to Chris.

"Punctuality is key darling"

Chris smiled nervously and adjusted his glasses "Ookay...well I...umm would you like to come up then"

"I wouldn't want to impose" Tom replied with a smile

Chris snorted as he rolled his eyes and made his way toward the door "You Brits and all your fancy talk"

Tom laughed softly as he followed Chris into the apartment building.

"It's quite lovely here" Tom said following Chris up the stairs

"Well it's no mansion in England but I like it" Chris replied with a smile

"Ah nothing like a sharp sense of humor...I like that. I find that very...very attractive" Tom replied in a seductive tone

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat " Ha-ha bastard" Chris thought 

Chris could feel Tom's warm breath on his neck as he stood behind watching Chris unlock his apartment door. Chris could feel his hands shaking as he turned the key and then the door knob opening the door.

"Wow I love your apartment. Very vintage Christopher" Tom said looking at all of Chris's old movie poster collection hanging on the walls.

"Thanks. I know it may not seem like much but it's my home away from home and I love it" Chris replied setting his bag on the counter

"Well here I was expecting a huge Australian flag to be hanging down from the middle of the room" Tom said with a smile

"I love home but I think that may be a bit much even for me" Chris replied moving a strand of hair behind his ear

Tom chuckled softly.

"Umm would you like something to drink?" Chris asked adjusting his glasses

"A bottle of water will do just fine" Tom replied softly

"Sure" Chris replied walking to his fridge taking out a bottle of water and handing it to Tom. 

Chris watched as Tom's long slender fingers worked on untwisting the cap and then watched Tom lick his lips before taking a drink of his water. How was it this man made the littlest of things look so freaking erotic.

"Well Chris were would you like to have dinner tonight" Tom asked setting his water bottle down on the counter

"Umm well I'm not sure. I'm not picky...anywhere you would like is fine with me" Chris replied adjusting his glasses

Tom smirked and walked up to Chris placing his slender fingers on the Chris's glasses. Chris felt his breath hitch in his throat as Tom removed his glasses and set them on the counter next to his water bottle. Chris blinked trying to adjust his eyes without glasses.

"Simply stunning...then again you are with or without these. I must say you have the most captivating blue eyes I have ever seen" Tom whispered softly

Chris felt a tingle running down his spine "T-th th...Thank you"

"You are very welcome darling. May I ask can you see with out these" Tom said holding Chris's glasses in his hand

"Not very well but it's not so bad" Chris replied with a soft smile

"I'm terribly sorry I think I should give them back then" Tom smiled as he placed the glasses back on Chris

"Do...do my glasses both you" Chris asked with a frown

"No. Not at all. In fact I think it's quite adorable that you adjust them every time you are nervous" Tom said with a smile

"Sorry force of habit. Does it bother you" Chris asked rubbing the back of his neck

Tom smiled and then took Chris's hand "Don't be so subconscious darling. Nothing you do bothers me...in fact like I said its all quite adorable" 

"You are just saying that to try and charm your way with me" Chris replied with a nervous chuckle

Tom stepped closer "Is it working"

Chris gulped the feeling of having this man so close to him made him feel like he was about to pass out.

"I..I..I'm not sure I should tell you just yet" Chris finally said after struggling. Chris felt like a tongue tied teenager around this man.

"Hmm well maybe I'll find out on my own without you telling me" Tom replied softly

Chris bit his lower lip "I'm getting kind of hungry now"

"Oh I'm sorry here I am blabbering away and you must be starving" Tom apologized

Chris smiled "Didn't want to be rude"

"Nonsense I was being rude keeping you waiting. Well let's get going then shall we" Tom replied walking to the door opening it waiting for Chris

"After you darling" Tom said with a wink

"Cheeky bastard" Chris thought as he smiled nervously at Tom as he walked out the door with Tom closing the door behind him waiting as Chris locked it.


	5. Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Toddler...you know what that means

Chris lifted his fork and placed another piece of chicken in his mouth...Chris couldn't help but blush catching Tom looking at him.

"What? Am I eating like a pig" Chris asked placing his fork down

"Oh no darling. Not at all...its just I can't help but find myself drawn to look at you" Tom replied softly

"Oh...okay. Umm the food is really good here" Chris replied lifting his glass to take a sip of his soda

"I'm glad. I've passed here a few times and I thought why not? You know I'm glad I had you to come with me...better than coming alone" Tom replied brushing his fingers against Chris's knuckles it was then that Tom noticed some slight bruising on them.

"Chris I don't mean to pry but what happen here" Tom asked gently running his fingertips on Chris's bruised knuckle

Chris pulled his hand away "I hit the back of my hand putting away some boxes at the office" 

If Chris were to really say "I bit my knuckle trying to control myself from raging on my prick of a boss" it would just be a tad bit weird.

"Oh well please be more careful darling. I would love to see you again in one piece" Tom replied with a smile

"See me again?" Chris asked biting his lower lip

"Why of course. Unless you'd rather not?" Tom replied pouting like a small child

"Oh no no...I would really like that a lot. It's just...well...nevermind" Chris stopped himself before saying anything stupid

"It's just what? Now you have to tell me...don't tease" Tom said taking Chris's hand in his

"Well I don't know...I don't think. Well I feel like I don't know I'm not really your type" Chris replied nervously

Tom laughed softly "Darling...not my type are you daft? And just what do you think is my type Christopher?" 

Chris blushed now he felt stupid "I don't know...I guess a guy just like you. British, proper, and I guess ugh I don't know

"If I dated someone just like me it would be a rather bore wouldn't it?" Tom said with a crooked smile

Chris laughed "I...guess"

Tom smiled "Don't worry Chris. You are definitely my cup of tea. You are smart, witty, adorable, great sense of humor, and not to mention very,very attractive"

Chris felt his face burning up with embarrassment "You really think so"

"Darling I'm looking right at you and I know so" Tom replied with a wink

For some reason Chris was getting really really turned on. He hadn't gotten this turned on is a long time. Well since his last boyfriend...whom he dated for almost 2 years and then got dumped by him for the reason of being "too nice of a guy" 

"Well...thank you" Chris replied with a smile

"Chris really though. I would love to see you more...I must admit when I bumped into you at the coffee shop, I couldn't help but feel drawn to you. You my darling are quite a sight to behold and I see bumping into you that day as well the best luck I've had in my life" Tom said his voice rich and deep

Chris gulped "Wow that's...just wow"

Tom laughed "I hope that's good"

"Is it" Chris replied with a smile

After dinner Tom drove Chris back to his apartment and walked him to the door. 

"Well thank you for taking me out tonight. It was really nice" Chris said his back pressed against his door

"My pleasure. Will I see you again?" Tom asked with a smile

"I would really like that a lot" Chris replied with a nervous smile

"Me too. Well how does this Friday sound. Same time" Tom replied softly

"Sounds great" Chris replied faintly 

Tom smiled and inched closer to Chris his warm breath on Chris's cheek as he placed a soft kiss on it "I can't wait"

Chris felt his heart pounding "I uh...I gotta head inside"

Tom smirked "Alright. See you Friday"

Chris blushed as he unlocked the door and made his way inside pressing his back against the door "That man is going to kill me" Chris thought as he made his way to bed.

The next day went as usual. It went from Chris being on cloud nine to rapidly feeling like he was pushed off by his boss forcing himself on him once again. Of course as usual Chris did nothing but grin and bear it...even picturing Tom is his head so he wouldn't puke all over Mr. Harold's office. Then again it would be kinda of funny if he puked all over him.

After making his way back to his office Chris sat at his desk and began to get to work.

"You seem to be in a good mood...granted you just leaving that dick's office" Lisa said with a smile

"Don't really have a choice. Then again I have other things to worry about" Chris replied typing away

"Okay spill it...who is he?" Lisa asked sitting on the edge of Chris's desk

"What?" Chris asked still typing

It was then that Lisa went behind Chris and spun his chair around to make Chris face her.

Lisa smirked "You heard me"

"I don't know what you are blabbing about" Chris replied with furrowed eyebrows

"Uh uh...don't give me that. Chris I've known you for almost 3 years...I know when something is up" Lisa replied crossing her arms

Chris adjusted his glasses...damn his bad habits

"I knew it. Oh my gosh Chris...who is he? What's his name? Oh my god is he hot?" Lisa replied rapidly

"I still have no idea what you are talking about" Chris replied softly

It was then that Lisa smirked and snatched Chris's glasses off of his face. Folding them Lisa put them behind her back.

"Now talk Hemsworth" Lisa said with a smirk

"Lisa come on give them back please" Chris replied with a sigh

"Uh uh not till you spill those beans" Lisa replied teasing Chris with his glasses

"Okay fine. His name is Tom. We met at the coffee shop he bumped into me and accidentally spilled coffee on me. He offered to pay for a replacement. We've been talking to each other ever since. And yes he is very attractive...but it's nothing serious right now just casual alright"

Lisa laughed "Ahh I knew it. Aww Chris I'm so happy you met someone...you know after Ethan I was kinda worried about you"

Chris shrugged "For a while I was too. But Tom is different...I know he is"

Tom sat in his hotel room sipping his Jameson. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered how Chris would get so shy around him. It was then Tom was broken from his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello" Tom answered

"Friday night. You know what to do...take care of it" a man replied on the other end

"Friday night...I" Tom was cut off

"What you have plans? You know what you were sent there to do. You are the best we have Tom so take care of it and keep everything else separate" the man replied firmly

"Of course. I'll take care of it" Tom replied as he hung up


	6. HOLY FUCK!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha-ha the title of this chapter makes me giddy :D

"I'm not being boring am I" Chris asked softly noticing how deep in thought Tom was sitting across the table from him

"Oh heavens no darling. I was just thinking about how our next date is going to go" Tom replied with a smile

"Next date? This one isn't even over yet" Chris replied with a chuckle

"I know but I can't help it" Tom replied

He was lying. Well maybe just a tad. He really was partially thinking about another date with Chris. Mostly though he was thinking about the phone call last night. How was he going to do this? He couldn't just ditch Chris here...he had to say he adored him to much to do that. Sure they hadn't been on many dates but Tom knew he was feeling something deeper for Chris.

What was he going to do? If he didn't take care of the other problem...he would certainly be in deep shit.

"Are you sure I'm not boring you" Chris asked once again with a frown

"Not at all. Chris I like you too much to think you boring darling. Maybe I might even more than like you" Tom whispered softly

Chris chuckled nervously "How could you say that. We've only been on a few dates"

"I know. I just know that when I'm in your presence I get this feeling inside me that is quite wonderful" Tom replied taking Chris's hand in his across the table

"Oh boy. You certainly have a way with words, I'll tell you that much" Chris replied with a soft smile

"I'm glad you feel that way because I mean everyone of them" Tom whispered as he lifted Chris's hand kissing the back of it

Chris blushed "Ohh you perfect fucker" Chris thought biting his lower lip

Tom leaned over the table with a seductive glare "How about we get out of here"

Chris gulped "O-o okay"

Tom stood and took Chris's hand "Mind if we make a quick stop at a friend's house first darling"

Chris adjusted his glasses and smiled "No I don't mind"

Tom pulled in front of a huge house almost on the other side of town and turned off his car.

Tom unbuckled his belt and looked over at Chris.

"Now darling I promise I won't be long. I'm just going to drop off a package my friend got in the mail. See we used to live together back in England" Tom replied

Chris gave Tom a puzzled look

"It wasn't anything like that if that's what that look you are giving me is implying. He was more friend than lover...beside he's very very straight" Tom replied with a smile

Chris gave Tom an embarrassed look

"Stay in here and I'll be right back okay darling" Tom said as he got out the car walked to his trunk opening it to pull out a small box and walking up to the doors 

Tom looked back at Chris smiling as he walked inside finally disappearing into the huge house. Chris sat in the passenger side of Tom's car taking off his glasses to wipe the lenses clean from any dust then placing them back on. 

"Really not now" Chris thought to himself

He knew he should have gone at the restaurant...like a child here he was trying his best to hold it. Ugh got he really had to take a piss...but Tom told him not to go inside. Maybe he wouldn't mind just really quick. He felt like he was about to burst.

Chris sighed as he unbuckled his belt and got out the car closing the door behind him as he made his way up the porch stairs. Chris didn't know if he should knock but at the same time he was a little nervous. Chris placed his hand on the knob and turned it quietly...he was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Chris held his breath as he walked inside the house to find that no lights were on.

"This place is a museum" Chris thought walking slowly towards the stairs

"Should I say something" Chris thought trying to decide

"Umm hello. Tom are you here" Chris said softly not even loud enough to make an echo

Chris walked up a few stairs and noticed a light coming from one a room. 

"Okay Chris you are a grown man. Go upstairs like an adult and ask to just use the bathroom...that's it" Chris thought as he walked up the stairs 

Chris finally reached the top of the stairs and placed his hand on the door that was slightly cracked open. Chris was about to push open the door until he heard two voices. One sounded like Tom's. The other sounded like another man...begging. Chris tried his best to not make any noise as he tried to listen to what was being said.

"I swear I didn't know anything about that. Just let me explain it to him" the man begged 

"I'm afraid there isn't anytime for that. I've been given my orders sorry mate" Tom replied 

"Orders...what the fuck" Chris thought

It was then that Chris heard nothing but silence. Chris decided maybe he should go inside and check if everything was okay. He couldn't help it...it was the nice guy in him. Chris pushed the door open and felt his blood drain when he saw the vision before him.

There was Tom standing over the man who was begging. He was dead and Tom was holding a gun in his hand...the gun had a silencer that's why it was so quiet. Tom turned to leave and gasped seeing Chris standing there his face pale.

"Oh my god" Tom whispered faintly

Chris backed up away slowly "Holy fuck"

"Chris wait...don't go. Let me explain" Tom pleaded walking towards Chris

"Explain what? You just killed someone" Chris replied in shock

Chris felt his back bump into the wall as Tom inched closer "Let me explain please"

Tom was about to reach out to Chris until Chris pushed him away and made a run for it. 

"Chris please wait" Tom called out

Chris ran until he was out the door. He got back into the car and locked on the doors.

"Please let this be a bad dream. Please tell me I didn't just see what I thought I saw. Please Please" Chris said to himself 

It was then that Chris heard a knock on the window.


	7. The Benefit Of The Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun O_O

Chris felt his heart drop to his feet looking up seeing Tom gazing at him from outside the car.

"Chris please let me in" Tom pleaded softly

Chris nodded no as he sat in his chair shaking.

"Darling I promise I won't hurt you" Tom replied softly

"You just killed a guy. Why should I believe you?" Chris replied from inside the car

"Because I would rather shoot myself in the foot then hurt you" Tom replied with a soft smile

Chris locked eyes with Tom. He debated with himself as if he really should let Tom back in the car.

"Chris please trust me. I will not hurt you" Tom said placing his hand on the window

Chris glared at Tom.

"Would you like me to show you how serious I am" Tom replied taking the same gun he hand from his waist and pointing it down towards his feet

"NO! I believe you okay... just don't do that" Chris yelled out pushing the unlock button on the car 

Tom sighed softly as he got in the car placing the gun in the glove compartment. His arm brushing against Chris's making Chris pull away quickly in fear.

Tom sighed softly and looked up at Chris with sad eyes "I'm so sorry you had to see that Chris"

"Don't talk just don't say anything. Just please take me home...I want to go home" Chris replied softly

"I understand. Let's get you home then" Tom replied softly

The drive was tense and quite. Chris didn't even attempt to ask Tom why he killed that man. Did he even want to know...no not really. He just wanted to get home before anything worse could happen. Tom looked over at Chris who kept his eyes locked on the window adjusting his glasses every now and then. His hands were shaking and his breathing was almost heavy. Tom felt like he probably ruined the best thing that could have ever happened to him before it even started.

"Do you want me to walk you up" Tom whispered

Chris looked over at Tom "Is this guy for real" Chris thought 

Chris shook his head no and got out of the car rushing towards the apartment doors. Chris gave one final look at Tom and disappeared inside. Tom sat in the apartment parking lot mentally scolding himself for not being more careful. How could this have happened? Then again he had no choice...if he didn't take care of the problem he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Tom felt his phone vibrate in his jacket and pulled it out

"Hello" Tom answered 

"Did you take care of the problem?" a man asked on the other end

"Yes I did" Tom replied simply

"That's why you are the best. Now get back here and you'll get your next orders" the man replied sternly

"Yes sir" Tom replied as he hung up

Tom was about to turn the key in the ignition until he stopped himself. He took the keys out and got out of the car locking it.

Chris felt like he was about to puke after what just happened tonight. Chris grabbed a drink from his cabinet and poured it into a small glass. Chris was about to lift the drink to his lips when he heard a knock at the door. Chris placed the glass down and walked towards the door slowly. Chris placed his hand on the door.

"Who is it" Chris asked 

"Chris its me please open the door. I really want to talk about tonight" Tom replied from the other side

Chris felt his heart pounding as he fought with himself for a few minuets and finally gave in opening the door.

Tom stood there looking heartbroken and guilt ridden from what happen.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to explain" Tom replied as he walked in

Chris didn't say a word and walked to grab his drink.

"Chris what I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me to explain but I will try my best" Tom replied clearing his throat

Chris cocked an eyebrow but still remained silent.

"What I want you to know first is that man who you saw me with. He was a terrible man okay...look I know you may or may not believe me that is strictly your choice but I'm one of the good guys okay" Tom said taking a seat at Chris's counter

Chris gave Tom a puzzled look "Your joking please tell me that your are joking. You shot a man and your a good guy"

"Alright I suppose I deserve that..but please give me the benefit of the doubt" Tom replied softly

"Whatever you say Tom. Wait is Tom really your name or are you going to tell me that's a fake name" Chris retorted sipping his drink

Tom smiled softly "Yes my name really is Tom. I found lying about names to be quite tacky"

Chris smirked "But killing a man isn't"

"Look just hear me out. I am not a bad person...what I do may seem awful but I have no other choice. I do what I'm told and I do what needs to be done simple as that" Tom replied with a sigh

"And what is it that you do...Tom" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm a what you call a skilled individual" Tom replied

"Ah yes killing someone would require a lot of skill. Look don't be around the fucking bush...who and what are you" Chris replied frustrated

"I'm a killer for hire, assassin, whatever the bloody hell you categorize people as myself now a days. That's what I am alright" Tom replied letting out a sigh of frustration

"This has to be some kind of joke. I must be stuck in some weird dream. I'm just going to wake up any minuet now and just forget this ever happened" Chris replied running his fingers in his hair

"I'm sorry Chris but its not. This is real...I'm so sorry" Tom replied softly

Chris gave Tom a pained expression "Why would you tell me this now. Why couldn't you just tell me from the get go. So I knew what I was getting into"

"Because" Tom replied

"Because why" Chris replied

"Because telling someone you kill people for a living isn't really an icebreaker" Tom replied softly

"Also because I didn't want you to know because...because I think I'm falling in love with you" Tom added with a frown

Chris felt his breath hitch is his throat...did Tom just say he was falling in love with him. Oh god this could not be happening.


	8. Unwelcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you tons for the hits and comments. I love them all :)

"Please say something" Tom said with a frown

"You...did you just say that...you are falling in love with me?" Chris asked stunned

"Yes" Tom replied 

"Oh Jesus" Chris replied setting his drink down

"I'm sorry Chris. Look I know that it's probably not what you wanted to hear after what you just saw but I can't help it. I know what I feel for you is deeper. If you please just give me one more chance and go out with me one more time I'll show you I'm still the same person" Tom pleaded reaching out for Chris 

Chris felt his heart race at the feeling of Tom's hand on his "Still the same guy huh? Aside from the fact that you are a contracted killer"

Tom sighed sadly "Please Chris. Just give me one more chance. I really don't want to lose you...you are special to me" 

Chris gulped and sighed "Fine I'll go out with you one more time. We'll see how it goes from there. I can't believe I'm doing this after everything... I must be out of my mind. That or really desperate"

Tom chuckled "Well whatever it is...I'm just happy I'm getting the chance"

"I'm sure you are" Chris mumbled with a nervous smile

"Please just trust me okay. I'll show you that I'm still the same person" Tom replied as he kissed the back of Chris's hand 

"Saturday at 8 sound okay" Tom asked

Chris bit his lip and hesitated before nodding his head in agreement. Tom smiled and moved a strand of hair from Chris's face.

"Alright see you then" Tom replied as he made he was toward the door and walked out

Chris let out a deep breath "I must be out of my fucking mind...and well just partially a bit desperate" 

The next day at work Chris was having a hard time focusing on getting his work done. He was debating on just telling Tom to forget about the date on Saturday but at the same time he was really curious to see what would come of it. He always hated the fact he would fall victim to the saying if it's too good to be true...well it usually is.

"Ha fucking story of my life" Chris thought to himself

Chris shook his head as if to shake his mind clear of thoughts. Chris sighed and then turned back to his computer...it was then that Chris heard a voice coming from his door

"My office Hemsworth...NOW" Mr. Harold said slamming the door

"Of course" Chris thought as he got up from his chair and walked out the door to Mr. Harold's office

Chris walked in to Mr Harold's office and stayed silent waiting for Mr. Harold to spill out his bullshit

"You still owe me another date Hemsworth. I still haven't forgotten about that night you had that bastard come rescue you" Mr. Harold said sternly

"Sir I swear I didn't know he was there and he didn't rescue me. I think I'm fully capable of taking care of myself" Chris replied softly

"Are you being smart with me" Mr Harold replied harshly

"No sir. Just stating facts" Chris replied simply

"Facts huh" Mr Harold replied with a smirk getting up from his desk

Chris felt his body go stiff as Mr Harold stood right in front of him. Chris took a few steps back and felt his back hit the door. No one could see inside Mr. Harold's office because he had blinds on the windows. Also no one dared to come in unless called to.

"Sir I think" Chris was cut off by Mr. Harold grabbing at Chris's crotch

Chris gasped at the feeling "Please don't"

"Why not? You owe me remember" Mr. Harold whispered

It was then that Mr Harold unzipped Chris's jeans. Chris felt like he was going to be sick as he felt Mr. Harold's hand on his dick. Chris's scolded himself as his body reacted as his hips bucked at the feeling of being stroked. Mr Harold smiled wickedly seeing Chris's body acting against him.

Mr Harold then sank to his knees and took out Chris's dick and palmed it in his hands with a content sigh "Very impressive"

Chris gritted his teeth in anger "FUCK OFF"

Mr Harold smiled as squeezed Chris's manhood tightly making Chris whimper in pain.

"You open your mouth like that again and I'll do it again. You fight back, or even try anything and your ass is out of here. So just relax and enjoy it because you don't have a choice" Mr Harold said firmly and with that took Chris's length in his mouth

Chris slapped his hand over his mouth to quiet any sounds that intended to escape out. There was nothing about this that was pleasurable...nothing at all. This was a nightmare and Chris felt like he was going to be sick as he watched in disgust his boss sucking him off greedily. Chris tried his best to not get hard from what was going on but his body felt otherwise and he hated it. He truly deeply hated it.

Chris inhaled sharply feeling Mr. Harold take him deeply making his hips buck once again in response. Chris just wanted desperately for this to be over...what he wanted even more was to knee his boss in the face for being such a fucking prick. Alas that was out of the question so this was just another thing Chris had to tolerate until it was over and done with.

Chris had never wanted to come so bad...again not because this was exciting to him. He just wanted to come and get the fuck out of this office. 

Finally Chris knew he was close until he finally came. Mr Harold smirked as he swallowed every drop Chris gave out. Mr Harold got off his knees and stood before Chris who glared daggers at Mr. Harold. 

"Don't look at me like that Hemsworth...because it seems you enjoyed it" Mr. Harold replied in a low tone

Chris didn't say a word he just felt like he was about to puke but held it back. Then Mr Harold grabbed Chris by his golden hair and kissed him roughly. Chris couldn't take it anymore and shoved Mr Harold off making him fall to his ass. Mr Harold laughed. Chris adjusted himself and buttoning and zipping his jeans.

"Get the fuck out Hemsworth" Mr Harold said with a smirk

Chris didn't have to be told twice and quickly walked out slamming the door behind him. Employees jumped at the sound and all turned to face Chris...he gulped as he looked down and made his towards the bathroom. Chris rushed into a stall and began puking his guts out. After washing his face and drinking some water Chris returned to his office and didn't come out for the rest of the day.


	9. No Words...Just Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Out Of Work Update

Chris couldn't wait to leave the office after what happen between him and Mr. Harold. Chris quickly packed his things, grabbed his thermos and all but sprinted towards the elevator. He groaned as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

"For fuck's sake" Chris mumbled 

Finally the doors opened and Chris rushed in pushing the lobby button. Chris finally made it to the lobby and then made his way out the doors and towards the employee parking lot. Chris unlocked his car and tossed his bag on the passenger side. Chris sat in his car and it was then that Chris finally let his emotions take over. 

"FUCK FUCK FUCK" Chris yelled out banging his hands on the steering wheel

Chris felt tears well up in his eyes and no matter how hard he tried he could swear he could still feel Mr. Harold's disgusting mouth on his dick. Chris wiped the few tears that managed to escape with the back of his hands and finally after letting it all out started his car. He just wanted nothing more than to just go home and forgot this whole day ever happened.

Once Chris made it home he unlocked his apartment door and placed his bag and thermos on the counter. Chris made his way to his bedroom and changed into a basic black sleeveless shirt and grey pajama bottoms. Chris made his way to his living room and plopped his exhausted body on the couch. Chris sat in silence for a while until he decided he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his cellphone.

Thirty minuets later Chris heard a knock on the door. Chris rushed from his couch and unlocked his door opening it.

"Chris you sounded like something was wrong. Sorry I got here as quick as I could darling" Tom said with a soft smile

Chris smiled softly and let his eyes roam over Tom's long and lean figure. Tom looked great in casual wear. He was dressed in black jean, white v-neck, leather black jacket and a pair of black and white converse. Chris had to admit it was something new to see him that way...even when they went out Tom wore nothing but button ups and slacks.

"I must admit I was quite surprised when you called me" Tom said softly

Chris just stood there not uttered a word.

"Chris will you please say something" Tom whispered softly

Chris nodded his head no and quickly captured Tom's lips in a passionate kiss. Tom whimpered in surprise but didn't waste anytime in kissing Chris back letting his slender fingers tangle into Chris's hair pulling out the hair tie. Chris laced his arms around Tom's neck as he deepened the kiss letting his tongue run over the bottom of Tom's lips as if that was his way of asking for entrance. Tom smiled into the kiss and parted his lips letting Chris slip his tongue inside relishing in how sweet Chris tasted. Tom moaned into the kiss as he felt himself getting extremely excited. 

Finally the couple broke the kiss. Chris's and Tom's lips both red and raw....both men breathless. Chris locked eyes with Tom and cocked his head to the side with a soft smile.

Tom laughed softly "Well I have to say that was quite unexpected...but quite wonderful all at once"

"Sorry was it too much" Chris replied softly

"If I had to be honest. I would say it wasn't enough. For I can taste those lips of yours all day long" Tom replied kissing Chris sweetly 

"Well would you like to taste them again" Chris replied shyly

"Darling I would love nothing more" Tom replied as he captured Chris's lips once again 

Chris knew that he was still unsure what to make of the night with Tom. One thing that he was sure of though was this felt right...it felt so right. Just feeling Tom's lips and hands on his body made completely forgot about his fucking perv of a boss forcing himself on him. All Chris wanted was to feel and he knew Tom was the person to do it. 

Chris broke the kiss and laced his hand with Tom's as he led Tom to his bedroom. Tom followed with a soft smile. Once the door to Chris's bedroom closed Chris removed his tank and tossed it to the floor. Tom couldn't help but stand there with his mouth agape. Chris was ripped...he knew Chris wasn't your average build of a man. He also knew that even though Chris was a bit on the dorky side he didn't look anything like it. Chris standing there like that just proved it.

Chris smiled nervously "I haven't done this for anyone in a long time so bare with me"

Tom smiled as he walked up to Chris and let his slender fingers trace the lines of Chris's ab "Don't worry darling I don't mind at all"

Chris locked eyes with Tom and tugged on Tom's shirt. Tom got the hint and removed his jacket letting it fall to floor beside his feet. Tom then finally let his fingers grab the bottom hem of his shirt and removed it tossing it to the floor landing beside his jacket. Chris was surprised who knew Tom was hiding such a figure under those button up. The man was sex on legs for god's sake. 

Tom and Chris kissed each other once more. Chris backing up until the back of his legs hit his bed and he was pushed on the bed by Tom. Tom smirked as he placed his hand on the string of Chris's pajamas and slowly undid the lace. Chris blushed as Tom began to slowly tug off Chris's pajamas to find that Chris was wearing nothing underneath once they were fully removed.

"You my dear Christopher are breathtaking" Tom whispered tossing Chris's pajama bottoms over his shoulder

Chris smiled "Thank you...but I really don't want to be the only one naked here"

Tom chuckled softly "My apologies darling" 

Chris watched as Tom kicked off his shoes, removed his socks and then began to work on his jeans. Chris felt himself get harder as Tom's slender fingers worked on unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. Chris felt his dick twitch seeing Tom slowly lower his jeans down, his hip dents showing deliciously as he finally kicked off his jeans. There he stood in all his naked glory. His dick fully erect and thick...Chris had to admit Tom was a bigger then he thought he would be.

Tom smirked as he crawled atop of Chris capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. Tom just couldn't get enough of those lips as he let his hands roam lower and wrapped his fingers around Chris's length. Chris gasped into the kiss as he felt Tom began to stroke him gently. 

"Fuck" Chris moaned into the kiss

Tom smirked wickedly as he began to stoke Chris faster. Chris writhed in pleasure under Tom as his breathing began to increase at the feeling of Tom stroking him faster and faster.

"Tom. Fuck. Please I don't...don't want to come yet" Chris moaned 

"But I want to see you come undone Chris. I want to see you come for me darling. So that way I can make you come over and over again" Tom whispered into Chris's ear

That did it. Those words with that sexy accent was enough to do Chris in and he came right into Tom's hand. Tom locked eyes with Chris as he lifted his hands and licked Chris's come off his long fingers as one would do when trying to lick melted ice cream off their fingers. Chris groaned in pleasure seeing Tom tease him in such a way. 

"Tell me Chris. Have you ever been the one to be given pleasure or are you the pleasure giver" Tom asked softly

Chris chuckled "Are you asking if I'm the catcher or the pitcher"

Tom laughed "Something like that"

"Well when I was with my ex I was the one to give him what he wanted. I was never on the receiving end" Chris replied softly

"Not even once" Tom asked

"Not even ever" Chris replied softly

"Well looks like I have to do something about that" Tom replied looking down at Chris with a smirk

"Before we get started do you have anything? Like well you know" Tom asked moving a strand of hair from Chris's face

"if you are clean I don't mind. As far as lube top drawer in the nightstand on my side" Chris replied 

"Well then" Tom replied as he reached over beside Chris and pulled out a small bottle of lube from the nightstand

"I'm a little curious as to why this is in here" Tom replied with a smirk

"That's really is none of your business" Chris replied with a raised eyebrow

Tom smiled as he opened the bottle of lube and placed some in the palm of his hand and lathering it up on both hands. Tom let his hand lower towards Chris's warm and waiting entrance.

"Since you've never done this before please bare with me darling" Tom whispered softly

Chris nodded and braced himself. Tom the slowly pushed one finger inside Chris. Chris gasped at the feeling but it wasn't out of pain it was out of surprise. Tom moved his finger inside Chris until he felt he was ready to take another. Tom added a second finger and it was then when he began to feel how tight Chris really was. Now Chris was writhing beneath him because he was feeling it now. Tom fingered Chris until he felt he was stretched enough.

"Do you think you are ready darling" Tom asked looking down at Chris 

Chris bit his lower lip and nodded yes

"Bare with me. It will hurt I won't lie but soon it will feel good I promise" Tom whispered into Chris's ear

Tom lined himself up at Chris's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside. Chris whimpered and clutched at Tom's biceps feeling himself being stretched open. The pain he was feeling he couldn't lie it was intense but he just locked his eyes with Tom and tried his best to ignore it. 

"I'm sorry love. I'm almost all the way in" Tom whispered caressing Chris's cheek softly

Then with one quick thrust Tom was soon buried to the hilt deep inside Chris. Chris released his breath and locked eyes with Tom. Tom watched as Chris's chiseled abdomen was heaving up and down from him holding his breath. 

"Are you okay" Tom asked concerned

Chris nodded "Yes just please move or something" 

Tom smiled as he began to move slowly but deeply inside Chris. Chris inhaled sharply desperately waiting for the part where this started to feel good. Tom began to thrust a little faster never letting his eyes leave Chris just waiting for any kind of reaction. Tom thrust in Chris deeply once more until Chris moaned loudly. There is was...that spot that he knew would drive Chris mad with pleasure.

"Holy fuck" Chris moaned

"Did you enjoy how that felt darling" Tom whispered into Chris's ear

"Yes" Chris moaned

Tom then began to pick up speed brushing up against Chris's sweet spot over and over. Chris moaned loudly, his beautifully built body writhing beneath Tom. His legs wrapping around Tom's waist as his breathing began to increase and he began to claw at Tom's back. Tom knew by the way Chris was breathing he was close and tried desperately to make Chris come undone.

"How does it feel Chris? Tell me darling? Better yet come for me darling...let me see you come undone" Tom whispered into Chris's neck

"Fuck...oh fuck" Chris cursed as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Yes darling that's it. Let yourself go...let yourself feel" Tom whispered as he licked Chris's neck then biting down 

"Ohh shit...oh shit. FUCK FUCK" Chris cried out as he came all over Tom's stomach. Tom soon followed with a loud groan coming deep inside Chris.

Tom collapsed beside Chris and tried to catch his breath "Well"

Chris looked over at Tom "That was wow...just fucking wow"

"I hope that's a good wow" Tom replied

"It's a great wow" Chris replied

Tom smiled "Glad you enjoyed yourself darling"

Chris nodded and soon fell asleep next to Tom. Tom looked over and smiled as he removed Chris's glasses and set them on the nightstand beside him.

"Goodnight Chris" Tom whispered as he pulled the covers over their bodies and soon fell asleep


	10. Those Are Your Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired from an all day shift...but gotta update for you awesome folks

Tom awoke to the sound of Chris's soft breathing. Tom smiled as he watched Chris sleeping and stroked his golden hair. He still couldn't believe last night happen...it was just beyond amazing. Tom hadn't felt like this in a long time and when he did it never lasted long given his hard to handle job description.

Chris's eyes opened slowly at the feeling of Tom's hand stroking his hair 

Tom looked down and Chris looking directly into those beautiful blue eyes "Good morning darling"

"Hi" Chris replied shyly

"Did you sleep well" Tom asked grabbing Chris's glasses off the nightstand and handing them over to Chris

"Yes I did. Thank you" Chris replied putting on his glasses

"I'm glad" Tom whispered capturing Chris's lips in a sweet kiss

Chris smiled as he looked over to the clock on the nightstand

"FUCK ME" Chris cried out seeing the time

Tom looked at Chris in surprise "What's the matter? Did you not want a kiss?"

"No its not that. Definitely not that at all. I'm fucking late for work" Chris replied from his closet

"Oh dear well maybe your boss will understand" Tom replied softly

Chris poked his head out of his closet "Not a chance"

After Chris finally finished getting dressed Tom was already dressed as well and lacing up his shoes.

"Did you want me to take you darling?" Tom asked standing from Chris's bed

Chris smiled softly "Only if it won't bother you"

"Nothing I would ever have the pleasure of doing for you would be a bother" Tom replied with a smirk

"Alright then. Let's get going" Chris replied with a smile 

The ride with Tom to work was a quiet one until Tom side glanced over at Chris with a smirk. Chris could feel eyes on him and he looked over and saw Tom smirking at him.

"May I help you" Chris asked adjusting his glasses

"Well I'm not trying to jump to conclusions. Just curiosity getting the best of me...but after the night we shared last night, would you say that we are together" Tom asked with a crooked smile

Chris smirked "I don't know are we"

"Well I would like to think so. I don't just make love to anyone dear" Tom replied with a chuckle

"Well I don't either...so I guess we are" Chris replied with a soft smile

"You don't know just how happy you've made me" Tom replied taking Chris's hand in his and kissing the back of it softly

Finally Tom reached the huge building where Chris worked and parked in front to drop him off.

"I'll see you later I hope" Tom said as Chris unbuckled his belt

"Alright see you later then" Chris replied softly

Tom leaned over and kissed Chris sweetly before Chris got out of Tom's car and closed the door. Tom winked at Chris before driving away leaving Chris blushing madly. While this was going two eyes watched in a jealous rage...those two eyes belonging to none other than Mr. Harold. Mr. Harold growled in anger as he watched Chris walk into the building with a huge smile.

"Don't worry you won't be smiling for long after I'm done with you" Mr. Harold thought with a smirk

Tom drove around until he phone began to ring. Tom sighed as he grabbed his cellphone from inside his jacket and answered.

"Hello" Tom answered

"What happen the other night? You were supposed to be here to receive your orders" a man replied firmly on the other end

"Emergency that's all you need to know" Tom replied flatly

"Well it doesn't matter. Just get here now and that's an order" the man replied and then hung up

Tom clenched his jaw in frustration as he placed his phone back into his jacket and drove towards his destination.

Chris cringed in disgust feeling Mr. Harold's tongue trace along his collar bone. He could feel Mr. Harold smirk as he gripped Chris's hair and pulled making more of his neck become exposed.

"I saw you with him Chris. Are you trying to make me jealous?" Mr Harold asked with a tug of Chris's hair

Chris didn't reply as he inhaled sharply feeling his hair being pulled again. His blue eyes glowing with anger.

"Answer me or your fired. I better like the answer though" Mr Harold whispered into Chris's ear

"Now I'll only say this one more time. Are you trying to make me jealous Chris...by teasing me by being with someone like him" Mr Harold asked sternly

"No sir...I'm not" Chris replied softly

"You better not be...because I'll be very very angry" Mr Harold replied softly

Chris locked eyes with Mr Harold "I'm sorry sir"

"That's a good boy. Now get the fuck out of my office" Mr Harold replied firmly pushing Chris away

Chris didn't say another word and just walked out of Mr. Harold's office and straight back to his office. All he had to do was get through the rest of the day...then he would no longer have to see this son of bitch's face and he would be back in the arms of Tom.

"You can do this. You've done it many times before. Let's just get through the rest of this fucking day" Chris mumbled to himself with a sigh

"Well look who finally decided to show up" a male voice said watching as Tom took a seat in the huge chair in front of him

"Quite your complaining David. I showed up alright" Tom replied with a sigh

David smirked as he took out a folder from his desk drawer and tossed atop his desk.

"What the hell is this" Tom asked looking at the folder before him

"Your next orders" David replied with a raised eyebrow

Tom sighed as he grabbed the folder off the desk and opened it. Tom's eyes grew wide and his heart began to race as he tossed the folder back onto the desk.

"We know that he saw you Tom. You know that we can't have that in our line of work" David replied sternly

"Who did you send" Tom asked sternly

"It doesn't matter. All we know is he saw what shouldn't of been seen" David replied 

"Who damn it just tell me who" Tom gritted out in frustration 

"Sebastian" David replied softly

"Fucking hell. Should of known he would gladly volunteer" Tom replied with scoff 

"That's besides the point. You know what you have to do. If you choose not to we will get someone else who will" David replied firmly

Tom glared at David and grabbed the folder off the table and walked out of the office. Tom unlocked his car and got in. Tom sat there with the folder still in his hand. In that folder was Tom's next target...some poor helpless soul who would never see it coming. Tom opened to folder once more and felt his heart drop to his feet.

In that folder was a picture of Chris. The person Tom had fallen in love with and shared an intimate night with would be the next person Tom would have to kill. Chris's life was now in his hands.


	11. Just A Friendly Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Off Update

"Are you okay?" Chris asked softly

"I'm fine darling why would you ask?" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Well because you haven't spoken much since you got here. It looks like you have something on your mind" Chris replied taking a sip of his drink

"I'm sorry its just I still can't believe that I've finally made you mine. I do apologize if I've not been all here" Tom replied with a smile

Chris laughed nervously "Its no big deal"

Tom had to get himself together. Then again it was kind of hard after what happened back at the office with David. He couldn't believe that this was happening...maybe he shouldn't of been so stupid and done anything with Chris around. Then again he didn't think Chris would walk in and catch him...now that Chris knew everything about him he had no choice but to. In his line of work as David said there is no room for error or any living soul catching you in the act. 

"Fucking Sebastian...never could keep his nose out of my fucking business" Tom thought with furrowed brows

Sebastian had always been jealous of Tom. He wanted to be just like Tom if not better than Tom. Sebastian joined the organization late as with Tom had already been with the organization for 4 years. From the get go Sebastian was arrogant and cocky...Tom noticed everything he did Sebastian would try to do much better and wound up failing miserably. No one could hold a candle to Tom...he was the best. Everyone would say Tom was ruthless just as he was British...some say it ran in his blood. Its just Tom's demeanor outside of killing was the exact opposite. He was polite, helpful to others, an all around good guy. He was given the highest form of respect by everyone.

Sebastian loathed that...he was used to being one given everything. Shit hit the fan when Tom told Sebastian "You can't expect to be handed everything like a spoiled child. You have to earn it". Tom knew he pushed a button when he told Sebastian those words.

"Tom...hello" Chris said waving a hand in front of his face

"Sorry darling" Tom replied catching Chris's hand and lacing it with his

"I know...how about we just get out of here" Chris said with a smile

"I think that's a great idea" Tom replied with a smile

The next morning Chris awoke to the sound of the showering running. It was another wonderful night with Tom. They got back to Chris's apartment and no words were spoken just the need of being with each other was the only thing that needed to be shown. Tom made love to Chris with a desperate need...his hands roaming Chris's body as it if to memorize every line and bump of his toned body with his slender fingers. It was another side of Tom that Chris didn't mind experiencing...Tom knew how to please him perfectly. 

Chris sat up in bed and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Chris looked at his alarm clock...thank god he wasn't late in fact he was up an hour early. Chris walked to his closet and began to get ready. Chris settled for a pair of blue jeans, black v-neck shirt, his favorite jacket, and a pair of black boots. Since Tom was in the shower he couldn't fix his hair in his usually style for work so he opted just this once he could manage with keeping it down. 

Chris walked to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. 

Chris felt a pair of arms come from behind him and wrap around his waist "Darling I swear every article of clothing you wear makes you look positively breathtaking. I swear its taking all of me to not take you here in this kitchen"

Chris smirked "Well hate to be the bearer of bad news but if we do that...I'll be late for work"

"Being a little late never hurt anyone" Tom replied nibbling on Chris's ear

"What happen to punctuality being key" Chris replied pouring some coffee in his thermos with Tom's arms still wrapped around him

"For you I can manage to break a little of the rules" Tom replied 

Chris turned around and shoved Tom playfully "You are relentless" 

"I'll take that as a compliment" Tom replied softly

"So will I have the pleasure of taking you to work again today" Tom said pouring himself some coffee

Chris stiffened a little bit. It was then that he remembered the last time Tom drove him to work and Mr. Harold saw. He really didn't want to deal with that again. 

"Umm no I think this time I can make the drive. Thank you though" Chris replied softly

"Are you sure? I don't mind" Tom replied 

"No. I'll be fine" Chris replied firmly

Tom was a bit surprised by Chris's answer 

"Look I'm sorry that came out a bit harsh...but I can manage" Chris replied as he grabbed his bag from the counter

"You are welcome to stay here if you want. If you leave I have a spare key in that drawer by the silverware and you can lock up" Chris replied as slung on his bag 

"Alright then. Well have a good day at work and I'll see you later" Tom replied with a smile

"Thanks I'll try. See you later" Chris replied as he walked out the door

Little did Chris know that someone was watching his every move from the moment he woke up till now. Chris made his way downstairs and and to the apartment parking lot. The eyes watched as Chris unlocked his car and got in turning over the engine. The figure watching the made his way toward his vehicle and got in quickly and waited till Chris pulled out to follow him. 

Tom sat in Chris's apartment and began to look at all the small things Chris had hanging on his walls. He looked at everything from pictures of Chris's family, pictures of Chris when he was younger and of course degrees Chris had received over the years. My my his dear Chris was quite the little achiever. Then Tom's eyes landed on a picture of Chris with what he assumed to be a female friend. In the picture Chris didn't have his glasses on and the female friend had then in her hands...Chris looked so funny trying to get them back from her. 

"The most captivating eyes I have ever seen" Tom thought to himself and decided that was one of his favorite pictures of Chris so far

Chris finally made it to work and pulled into the employee parking lot. Chris locked his car and began to make his way across the empty parking lot...full of cars but of course never a soul around. Chris walked until a car pulled up in front of him almost hitting him his thermos falling to the ground.

"Hey watch it you prick" Chris yelled out 

It was then a man got out of the car and locked eyes with Chris "Get in now"

Chris locked eyes with this figure "Fuck you I'm not going anywhere with you"

It was then that the man opened his jacket and pulled out a gun cocking it "That wasn't an option"

Chris gave a look of defiance "Who the hell are you"

It was then that another man got out of the backseat and grabbed Chris roughly knocking Chris's glasses off his face 

"Hey what the fuck" Chris growled out trying to fight back but to no avail

It was then that a loud crunch was heard from the other man stepping on Chris's glasses. Chris was shoved into the passenger side and the gun was pointed to his face.

"You fight back or try to run. I will shoot you and leave your dead body here. Now just shut up and enjoy the ride" the driver said pulling the gun away

Chris didn't say a word and glared daggers as the car began to pull away with a loud screech coming from the tires.


	12. Lines Will Be Crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update because i can that's why *thumbs up*

Chris sat in silence on the passenger side of the car and watched as this mysterious man's hands gripped the wheel. His pistol sticking out from the waistband of his jeans.

"So what's your name sweet cheeks" the man asked with a smirk

"None of your damn business" Chris replied with a glare

It was then Chris was answered back with a fist to the eye. The other man sitting behind Chris laughing at the scene before him.

"Sorry my hand slipped. Now what's your name?" the man replied sternly

"Chris...my name is Chris" Chris replied palming his eye hissing at the pain

"Well Chris it's nice to officially know you. So I'm gonna ask you do you know why you are here...sitting in this car with us. Driving to god knows where" the man asked with a soft smile

Chris didn't say a word and shook his head no.

"Didn't think so. Well you are because a friend of ours got a little sloppy and we needed to giving him a friendly warning about what happens when you slip up" the man replied simply

"Friend? I don't know any of your friends. What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked confused as the car came to a stop

"Get out" the man replied deeply

Chris got out without question as did the man seated behind Chris. Chris realized they were at an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere New York. Chris began to panic but didn't let it show. The last thing he wanted was to let these fuckers know was he was weak...because he wasn't. Not at all.

"In regards to not knowing our friend I would say you know him all to well" the man replied softly

Chris kept quite as he heard the sound of the man's gun cocking. 

"I could kill you right where you stand...but sadly that's not my order. I'm here to tell you to give our friend a message. You tell him he either goes through his orders or he's done with too. You think you can tell him that sweet cheeks" the man asked pointing his gun at Chris

Chris nodded in agreement. It was then the man shot at the ground right near Chris's right foot making Chris jump.

"A little bit of fun before we send you on your way toots. Now hurry up and get in" the man replied as he made his way to the drive side

After what felt like forever Chris was dropped off back at the employee parking lot at work. Chris stood there still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Chris didn't even bother to head into the building and just got into his car starting the engine and peeling out of the parking lot. Chris drove back to his apartment his hands shaking on the steering wheel as he turned off his car and rushed out of his car into his apartment building. 

Tom heard the door being unlocked and shot up from the couch with a huge smile. Chris swung the door open and didn't even say a word as he rushed to his bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom. Tom stood there in surprise. Chris didn't even say hello he just ignored the fact that Tom was even there. Tom shut off the TV and made his towards Chris's bedroom. The door was unlocked so Tom walked in...then Tom walked up to the bathroom and placed his hand on the knob.

"Don't...just stay out there please" Chris replied softly

Tom noticed the strain in Chris's voice "Chris darling are you crying in there?"

"Just go away alright. Just please" Chris pleaded

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and let me know you are okay" Tom replied firmly

Chris sighed on the other side and opened to door slightly leaving it open for Tom to walk in. Tom walked in and Chris was standing with his back facing towards Tom.

"Chris please look at me" Tom whispered placing a hand on Chris's shoulder

Chris sniffed and turned around with a frown. Tom gasped at what he saw before him.

Chris's eye was black and blue and partially in the process of swelling.

"Oh my god Chris what happen to you darling?" Tom asked in shock

"It's a long story...but I really don't want to talk about it right now" Chris replied looking down

"Come on let's go to the kitchen and put some ice on it. We need to calm the swelling" Tom replied softly lacing his hand with Chris's as they made their way to the kitchen

Chris watched as Tom grabbed some ice from the fridge and put the cubes inside a small cloth. Tom then walked up to Chris and gently placed the ice on Chris's eye. Chris hissed in pain at the feeling of the cold ice on his eye.

"I know darling I'm sorry but I have to" Tom replied softly

Chris didn't say a word and just tried his best to relax.

"What happen to your glasses?" Tom asked examining Chris's eye then placing the cloth back on it

"They got broken" Chris replied softly

Tom looked at Chris confused "Broken? How?"

Chris sighed softly "When I got to work these two men showed up. They told me to get in the car with them and if I didn't they would kill me...the driver had a pistol sticking out of the waistband of his jeans. He asked me what my name was and at first I told him it was none of his business...that's how I got this" Chris replied pointing at his black eye

Tom clenched his jaw in anger "What else did these two men do" 

"That was it. They drove me to some abandoned warehouse and told me to relay a message to a friend of theirs. I still don't know what they were talking about" Chris replied softly

Tom felt his blood boiling "What was the message?"

"Something about following orders and if he didn't he was done right along with him. I don't know who him is" Chris replied confused

"Well I don't know why these men did this to you but you are with me now and you are safe. I promise I'll take care of you okay" Tom replied sternly

Chris smiled softly "Thank you"

After Chris fell asleep Tom laid in bed next to him watching him sleep. Chris's black eye shining from the streetlight peeking in from the blinds. It was then that Tom got out of bed and got dressed. He was going to find out who the hell did this to Chris...and he planned that who ever did this was going to have some hell to pay.


	13. Another Side Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For All The Lovely Comments And Hits...I thank you

"Did you send him? Yes or no" Tom asked through clenched teeth

"Does it matter? Point of the matter here is you still haven't followed orders" David replied his hands laced across his desk

"Oh for fucks sake David screw orders right now. What they did to him was completely out of line" Tom replied sternly

"You are in love with this person aren't you" David asked with a smirk

"Fuck off. That is my personal business...I've always told you and everyone here my personal life is no one else's concern" Tom replied in frustration

"I respect that...but with our line of work love is not something we can relish for very long" David replied softly

Tom's face softened "I know it's just...for once in my life it was nice to feel normal. To have someone to call your own"

"I'm sorry Tom...but if you want him to be safe...and quite frankly live another day. You will end it" David replied softly

Tom sighed softly "If I end it...will you let him be. Will you make sure no harm comes to him"

"He's seen and knows too much Tom" David replied 

"Please" Tom pleaded

David was surprised. Tom wasn't the one to plead or beg for anything...it was apparent whoever this person was that came into Tom's life was changing him.

"Fine you have my word" David replied softly

"Thank you" Tom replied with a soft smile

"Just be careful Tom...there are others who aren't so lenient about this matters" David replied

Tom smirked "I understand"

Tom bid David goodbye and walked out the door. Tom was about to make his way out of the building till he heard some snickering come from a dark corner. He automatically knew who that was.

"Something comical to you dear Sebastian" Tom said with a cocked eyebrow

"Maybe. I must say though that dear friend of yours is quite beautiful. The look on his face when I pointed my gun right at him was downright erotic" Sebastian said coldly

Tom balled his fist in anger "Really now"

"I can see why you like him so much...quite the defiant one that friend of yours" Sebastian replied 

"In fact if it wasn't for the fact that Barret was in the car with me. I would have taken him right then and there even if it was by force. I would show him real fear" Sebastian added giggling like a small child

That was it...Tom snapped. Tom took a few steps towards the dark shadows and pulled Sebastian out roughly bringing him out of his dark corner. Sebastian gasped as Tom pushed him up against the wall...the back of his head hitting against the wall with a thud.

"You don't know what real fear is darling...but if you touch him or in any way shape or form look at him the wrong way. I will show you what real fear is" Tom whispered into Sebastian's ear

Sebastian scoffed "You don't have what it takes...that friend of yours has made you soft"

Tom smirked and reached behind his back pulling out his pistol. Sebastian's eyes widened as he heard Tom's gun cock and the cold of the steel pressing against his temple.

"You don't know me very well darling. I may appear to have gone soft but I will not hesitate to blow your brains out all over this wall if you cross me one more time" Tom replied his voice cold and deep

Sebastian didn't say a word and just glared at Tom in shock.

"What's the matter darling...cat got your tongue. Oh my please don't tell me your scared" Tom replied with a chuckle

Sebastian growled in anger as he pushed Tom roughly "Fuck you"

Tom laughed as he uncocked his gun and placed back in his waistband "Darling don't flatter yourself"

Sebastian huffed as he walked away from Tom.

Tom smiled as he began to make his way out "Quite the character that fellow"

When Tom made it back it was already in the early morning hours. Tom unlocked Chris's apartment door with the spare key Chris gave him and walked it with a exhausted sigh. 

Chris walked out of his bedroom wearing nothing but his grey pajama bottoms and his golden hair a tad unruly. His eyes was not as swollen but still a faint black and purple color. 

"Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone" Chris said softly

"Sorry darling family emergency" Tom replied softly as he walked up to Chris wrapping his arms around him

"Oh okay...sorry to be nosy I was just worried" Chris replied softly

"Don't worry I don't mind. In fact I like that you were so worried about me...its quite adorable" Tom replied caressing Chris's cheek

Chris smiled and the hissed in pain when one of Tom's fingers brushed up against his eye 

"Sorry I'm so sorry" Tom said with a frown

"It's okay" Chris assured him with a smile

"About your glasses. I can pay for a replacement pair" Tom replied 

"It's not a big deal...besides I have some contacts that I can use temporarily...I just put off using them" Chris replied softly

"You've had contacts all this time and have never used them. How cruel of you Chris" Tom joked 

"Well I've just been used to my glasses that I never needed them. Now since I don't have my glasses I guess it's a good as time as ever to use them" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Well what are you still standing here for...go put them on" Tom replied with a chuckle

After waiting a few minuets Chris walked out of the bathroom.

"Simply stunning...then again you always are" Tom replied softly

"Thank you. Sorry I took a while...it isn't that easy to put on a contact with a bruised eye" Chris replied

"Is it okay to wear them with your eyes like that" Tom asked

"As long as nothing is infected...I should be okay" Chris replied softly

Tom walked up to Chris and placed a hand on his waist pulling Chris close "You have no idea how amazing you look right now"

"Umm I don't think I look that amazing. My hair is a mess and I have a black eye" Chris replied pointing to his eye

"Well its a sexy black eye" Tom replied with a wink

"You are trying really hard to charm me aren't you" Chris replied with a chuckle

"Is it working" Tom asked with a smirk

"Like you wouldn't believe" Chris replied as he captured Tom's lips in a passionate kiss

Tom moaned into the kiss as he let his hands roam Chris's bare chest. Chris shivered in delight as he felt the warmth of Tom's hands on his flesh. Chris laced his hand with Tom's and led him to the couch with a shy smile.

Chris began to tug at Tom's shirt "Eager aren't we"

"Shut up and get rid of it" Chris growled out

Tom smirked as he removed his jacket and then his shirt. Chris placed his hands on Tom's bare stomach letting his fingers roam from his hip dents to his collar bone. Tom's skin was so smooth it was like silk on Chris's finger tips. Chris traced his fingers on Tom's abs and pulled away quickly when he heard a whimper come from Tom.

"Sorry it tickles" Tom replied with a smile

Chris smirked as he pushed Tom on the couch and slid out of his pajama bottoms. Tom groaned out at the sight of Chris's god like naked body. Chris began to work on Tom's jeans let his large hands unbutton and unzip them. While in the process of doing that Tom kicked off his shoes and socks. Chris smirked as he pulled out Tom's hard member...Tom shivered as the cool air hit his dick.

"You know I've always wanted to...may I" Chris asked with a smile 

Tom looked at Chris with his eyes glazed over in pleasure "May you what?"

Chris answered by taking Tom's length in his mouth

"Fuck me" Tom moaned out feeling the warmth of Chris's mouth and his tongue running up and down his throbbing erection

Chris smirked at Tom's reaction. He felt a certain feeling of empowerment at knowing his could cause someone such intense pleasure. Sure he fucked his ex but that's all it was just fucking and no foreplay...just straight to the point. With Tom is was different...he took Chris's body to the absolute levels of pleasure...it wasn't fucking...it was making love. Then when it was fucking with Tom...it was still all about Chris reaching his highest level of ecstasy. With Chris and his ex it was never that way...Chris was the one who did all the work...and when it came to trying something different it was definitely out of the question.

Tom groaned out through clenched teeth at the feeling of Chris's tongue caressing his hard member. He opened his eyes to see Chris so focused his head bobbing up and down as he relaxed his jaw and took Tom deeper in his mouth. Tom could feel his dick hit the back of Chris's throat at was shocked that Chris didn't gag. Hmm impressive Tom thought as he tangle his fingers in Chris's golden hair.

"Fuck Chris please...I don't want to come just yet...ohh fuck" Tom whimpered as he tried to gently push Chris away

Chris locked eyes with Tom as if to scold him to not move. It took all of Tom not to come with just that look that Chris gave him...Chris being in charge was so fucking hot.

"Fuck Chris...FUCK" Tom groaned out loudly as he came inside Chris's warm mouth

Chris smirked as he swallowed every drop Tom shot out into his mouth.

"Bastard" Tom replied out of breath 

Chris didn't say a word and began to tug off Tom's jeans. Then will one quick tug Tom's jeans were removed...Chris raised an eyebrow seeing that Tom was wearing nothing under his jeans

"What I'd like a little freedom down there every now and then" Tom replied with a smile

Chris rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Get up" Chris said in a deep voice

Tom didn't say a word as he stood up. He felt his dick beginning to get hard again.

Chris sat on the couch and motioned for Tom to come sit in his lap

"What are you planning Christopher" Tom whispered sitting in Chris's lap

"I'm planning to fuck you senseless. You see Tom in certain situations I can be a well behaved boy" Chris whispered 

"Open your mouth" Chris commanded firmly

Tom did as he was told. Chris then placed his fingers on Tom's lips which were raw from the kisses they shared early

"Now be a good boy for me and suck them" Chris whispered into Tom's ear

Tom moaned as he took Chris's fingers in his mouth and sucked. Chris watched with a wicked smirk on his face as Tom made quick work of his fingers. When Chris felt they were wet enough he pulled them out of Tom's mouth with a loud wet pop.

"That's a good boy" Chris said with a wink

Tom gulped he had never seen this side of Chris before. The Chris he was used to was always so shy, innocent and reserved. This Chris was primal, dominant, and oh so sexy.

"As I was saying Tom. In certain situations I can be a well behave boy" Chris replied as he inserted a finger inside Tom's warm entrance

Tom yelped in pleasure "And in other situations I can be a very very naughty boy"

Tom moaned feeling Chris move his finger deep inside him "This is one of those situations Tom"

"Oh fuck" Tom moaned feeling Chris's warm breath on his neck

Tom threw his head back when he felt another finger inserted inside him stretching him out deliciously. When Chris felt that Tom was stretched enough he withdrew his fingers and placed his hand on Tom's slick back.

"Now be a good boy again and grab my dick" Chris said firmly

Tom wrapped his hand around Chris's dick making him inhale sharply

"Now put it inside you" Chris said in a guttural tone

Slowly Tom raised himself off Chris's lap and placed the tip of Chris's large member at his entrance. Slowly Tom sank onto Chris until Chris was buried to the hilt deep inside Tom. Both moaned in unison at the feeling of finally being connected in such a way. Chris locked eyes with Tom and smirked.

"Now go on doll. Fuck my dick like a good boy" Chris growled out

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat and began to ride Chris slowly. Raising his hips up and down feeling Chris going deeper and deeper every time he came down.

"Ohh god...shit" Tom moaned loudly letting his forehead rest on Chris's shoulder

"Feels good doesn't it" Chris whispered into Tom's ear as he wrapped his hand around Tom's already hard dick

Tom nodded as he felt Chris stroking him. Chris grabbed at Tom's waist as he began to pound into Tom with no mercy making him moan loudly in pleasure. Chris hissed feeling how tight Tom felt...it was fucking amazing. It had been a while since he had been the one to do the fucking. Sure it was amazing when Tom gave him the best sex ever...but he wanted Tom to know that he could give him the same thing if not better than Tom. Judging by the moans and the look on Tom's face he was succeeding.

"F-ffuck...Chris I think I'm gonna...ohh ohh" Tom struggled as Chris thrust deep inside him

"You've seen me come undone doll...let me see you come undone" Chris said stroking Tom faster

"Oh fuck...ohh FUCK" Tom cried out coming into Chris's hand

Chris kept going which Tom couldn't help but try his best to hang in there. Chris's stamina was amazing. Finally after a few frantic thrust Chris's body stiffened as he came deep inside Tom. Chris collapsed back onto the couch with Tom still trying to catch his breath atop of Chris's chest.

"Where...did...that...come...from" Tom asked catching his breath his face buried in the nape of Chris's neck

"I'm honestly not quite sure...but it was fun wasn't it" Chris replied with a proud smile

"Yes it was...but a warning in advance darling next time you decide to let your inner sex monster take over" Tom replied exhausted

"Now where's the fun in that" Chris replied with a chuckle

Tom groaned "I'm worried now"


	14. Some Things Are Made To Be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"You are amazing" Tom whispered into Chris's ear his arms wrapped around his waist

Chris smirked "Still trying to charm your way I see"

"No really. What just happened out there was fantastic. Where were you hiding that side of yourself all this time darling?" Tom asked with a seductive tone

"I don't know. I just thought letting that side of myself show this early in our relationship would be a bit much" Chris replied brushing out his golden hair

"Well it was a bit much...but I bloody loved it" Tom replied with a crooked smile

"Judging by how you were during...I kinda figured out that you did" Chris replied 

Tom smirked and pulled Chris close capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Chris moaned into the kiss and felt that all to familiar feeling happening once again. Chris broke the kiss placing his hands on Tom's chest and shoving him playfully.

"If we keep this up we won't leave this apartment" Chris replied out of breath

"We don't have to...I truly don't mind" Tom replied with a wink

"I'm sure you don't...I on the other hand am a pretty decent sized man and getting hungry" Chris replied with a chuckle

"I love you Chris" Tom replied with a warm smile

Chris's eye widened "What?"

"I know I told you a while back ago that I think I'm falling in love with you. I'm sure in fact I'm pretty positive that I am in love with you...I don't think I can picture myself without you" Tom replied softly 

"Do you really mean that" Chris asked with a soft smile

"I do. I really really do" Tom replied

Chris smiled "Well good...because I love you too" 

Tom was about to lean in for another kiss until Chris placed his hand over Tom's mouth 

"I'm really really hungry" Chris said with a smile

Tom removed Chris's hand "Point taken...lets get some dinner"

After dinner Chris and Tom drove around New York enjoying the night lights glowing. Tom looked over at Chris who's eyes were locked on the window...blue eyes glowing with a mixture of amazement and the bright lights. It was then that Tom remembered his conversation with David...the only way Chris would ever been safe was to end it. He knew it would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do...he was going to try and get away with not doing it but after Chris being taken by Sebastian it was a risk he wasn't willing to take. 

Chris was to important to him to put him in any danger. So if it meant losing him in order to keep him safe so be it.

Tom pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine

"Chris we need to talk about something. Something I've been trying to put off but I don't think I can anymore. I love you and I want you... I want you to know the truth" Tom said with a deep breath

"Other than the whole contracted killer thing" Chris asked softly

Tom chuckled softly "Yes other than that"

"Well those two men who did this to you...I know them. The message they told you to give to a friend was for me" Tom said softly

"What?" Chris asked in shock

"It's true. I work with both of them...the reason they came after you was because I was given certain orders. They wanted to make sure I was going to go through with them by sending a warning to me by using you" Tom replied

"Wait they know about me? About us?" Chris asked 

"Yes they do...I'm so sorry Chris I really didn't think they would find out about you. They know that you saw me because I was being followed that night you caught me" Tom replied sadly

"What were your orders Tom?" Chris asked faintly

"I...I don't think" Tom struggled

"What were they?" Chris pressed Tom with a firm tone

"You...you were my orders Chris. You had seen me and in my line of work that is not good for us. So my orders were to take your life" Tom replied softly

"I can't believe this. When were you going to tell me before or after you came home and had sex with me earlier" Chris asked 

"Chris please. This was very hard for me to tell you...just let me explain" Tom pleaded

Chris unbuckled his belt and got out of the car slamming the door when he was out

"Chris wait" Tom cried out getting out of the car as well trying to catch up with Chris who was already walking down the street

"Why the fuck should I? As far as explaining there is nothing to left to explain...you said enough" Chris replied still walking

"Yes there is...just listen to me damn it" Tom said grabbing at Chris's arm

Chris turned and shrugged off Tom's hand "You've been lying to me this whole time. You let me make love to you know full well what you were hiding. You told me to trust you and that you would never hurt me. You lied" 

"No I didn't. I just didn't know how to tell you...they told me the only way I could keep you safe was to end it" Tom replied

"So what you thinking breaking up with me would soften the blow. You were ordered to kill me...you knew this the whole time and never told me a damn thing" Chris replied angrily

"I"m sorry Chris I just didn't want to hurt you because I love you...I love you so much" Tom replied 

"How do I know you weren't lying about that?" Chris replied harshly

Tom stood there in anger "Don't you ever insult me by telling me I would lie about my feelings"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Chris replied harshly

"I think we should just talk when you've calmed down" Tom replied sternly

"I don't think so. Stay away from me Tom. Don't call me,text me, don't anything just stay away from me" Chris replied his voice breaking

"You don't mean that" Tom replied the hurt in his face apparent 

"I do. You know it's funny, when I bumped to you at the coffee shop I thought I was insane to think something would come out of it. Then I thought what the hell take a chance...ugh I was an idiot" Chris replied hailing a cab

"Chris please" Tom pleaded

"I was a real idiot" Chris repeated as he gave the driver directions and the cab drove off

Tom just stood there. He had lost the one thing that ever meant anything is his life and it was his own damn fault.


	15. What Does This Mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update :)

Tom quickly pulled the spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He could hear Chris inside cursing and mumbling to himself. Tom walked in and was met with angry piercing blue eyes. 

"Get out" Chris whispered harshly

"Chris please will you just give me a chance to explain" Tom begged

"I gave you a chance before. I gave you a chance when you told me who you really where and promised me you would never hurt me. Now here you are with the balls to ask for another chance after you just revealed to me that all this time you were going to kill me. But oh wait you wouldn't have to if you just made it better by breaking up with me" Chris replied his fists balled at his sides

Tom sighed and took a step towards Chris. Chris stepped back with a growl of anger

"Don't you come any closer or I swear to god you will regret it" Chris replied

"Oh come on Chris you don't mean that darling" Tom replied sadly

"Oh yeah I do" Chris replied sternly

Tom took the risk. He just truly desperately wanted to hold Chris in his arms and beg till his was blue in the face for forgiveness. Tom moved closer and faster than him moved he was met with a fist to the face. Tom stumbled back in shock.

"For fucks sake Chris" Tom mumbled holding his nose

"I warned you. What? you think I would say anything for shits and giggles" Chris replied firmly

"Why would you do that" Tom asked checking his nose for any blood

"Because you are pissing me off. Now just please get out" Chris begged 

Tom shook his head no and tried again. Only to met with another fist to the face.

"FUCK" Tom gritted out this time he knew he was bleeding 

"What's wrong with you? Do you enjoy getting hit?" Chris asked with a frown

Tom wiped the blood off his nose with the back of his hand "If that's what it takes for you to listen to me...then yes"

Chris let his hands relax and sighed "Please just leave"

"Not until you hear me out" Tom replied defiantly 

Chris sighed softly "I don't think there is anything left to be said or heard"

"Despite everything that happened today Chris...and everything you just found out. I love you with everything inside me...please trust me when I say I would never hurt you. I was begged them to not hurt you...the only way I could protect you was to let you go. I couldn't do it Chris...I just couldn't and I'm so sorry" Tom replied on the verge of tears

Chris sighed softly "All you had to do was tell me the truth. All I ever wanted was the truth...but you lied and nothing hurts worse then being lied to. Especially by someone you love"

"I'm so sorry Chris. Will you please forgive me" Tom replied 

Chris stood there and looked at Tom. There he stood still looking as beautiful as he did the first time they bumped into each other. The back of his hand stained with his blood, his cheeks stained with tears...he had never seen someone look so broken. He had never seen someone go through so much just for his love.

Chris sighed "Take a seat at the counter and let me get you some ice"

Tom perked up "Alright"

Chris grabbed a washcloth from the sink and opened the freezer taking out a few cubes of ice and placing then inside the cloth. He glanced at Tom with soft blue eyes. Tom smiled softly looking up at Chris.

"Tilt your head back a bit" Chris said softly

Tom did as he was told and tilted his head back with a warm smile. Chris rolled his eyes and placed the cloth gently on Tom's nose. Tom hissed feeling the pain and the coolness of the cloth on his nose.

Tom smiled.

"What are you smiling about" Chris asked with furrowed brows

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Tom asked with a wicked smirk

"Shut up or I'll punch you again" Chris replied sternly

"Oh darling I don't think you would" Tom replied with a chuckle

Chris glared at Tom coldly 

"Okay I'll shut up" Tom winced

Tom watched lovingly as Chris took care of him. Whether Chris forgave him or not he was just happy that Chris decided not to kick him out. At that moment Tom knew that Chris was the only person for him...he knew right then and there that he would give up everything for him. Even his own life if it meant keeping Chris safe...he loved Chris with every fiber of his being and nothing or no one would take that away from him. If they tried...well god have mercy on them because he wouldn't.

"Well what do you see Seb" Barrett asked in a deep tone

"I see someone going soft...I see laziness" Sebastian replied with a smirk

"Well what are we going to do" Barrett asked firmly

"Come on Barrett haven't you heard. If you can't rely on one person to do the job. You might as well do it yourself" Sebastian smirked 

"He'll kill you when he finds out it was you" Barrett replied with a chuckle

Sebastian smiled wickedly "Don't worry he won't be alive long enough to find out"


	16. When You Tell Yourself Is It Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated for this story in a bit been occupied with another. But Last night...my mind was racing for this one lol

"So what now" Tom asked softly watching as Chris sat at his table and poured himself another drink

"I don't know Tom. I just don't know" Chris replied taking a sip of his drink

"I really hope you forgive me Chris. Everything I did was so that I can protect you. I did it because I do love you that much" Tom replied with a frown

"So you lied because you love me. That's one I've never heard before" Chris replied with a chuckle

Tom stood up from his seat by the counter and walked towards Chris. He took his time for fear that Chris was capable of hitting him again. Once close enough Tom slowly placed his hand on Chris's hand. Chris looked up with piercing blue eyes.

"I did what I had to do. Whether you want to believe me or not that is your choice...but I would never ever lie about my feelings for you. I love you Chris. I love you more then I thought I could ever love someone" Tom replied his eyes glowing and locked on Chris's

Chris sighed softly "I want to believe you Tom. I do it's just...I'm just tired of all the lies"

Tom bit his lower lip. If he was going to prove to Chris that he loved him...he had to give everything he had to do it.

"I understand. That's why I'm going to prove it to you" Tom replied softly

Chris gave Tom a puzzled look "How?"

"I'm going to the organization and telling them I'm leaving. I'm will no longer work for them. I will do it...for you" Tom replied sternly

"Wait if you leave doesn't that mean they will come after you" Chris asked 

"Yes it does. But I know a few places they will never find me. Chris don't you see I will do anything for you even if it means sacrificing myself" Tom replied on the verge of tears

Chris stood up from his seat "I can't let you do that"

Tom frowned and sighed softly "Please don't push me away"

Chris smiled softly and pulled Tom close catching his lips a warm kiss "Just please no more lies"

Tom smiled widely "I promise. I swear on everything...I will never lie to you again"

"Good now let's go to bed" Chris replied softly

Tom smiled and began to follow Chris to bed. It was then that Tom stopped in his tracks and became as stiff as a statue. Chris turned around and looked at Tom confused.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked softly

Tom's breathing became deep "Don't move. Stay where you are" 

Chris shook his head "What are you talking about? Are you alright?"

Chris ignored Tom's words and was met with a cold glare " I said don't bloody move"

"What the fuck" Chris replied back

Chris took another step and it began. The storm of bullets flying into Chris's apartment. Tom quickly tackled Chris down and held him down covering Chris's body with his own.

"I told you not to move. Damn it. Listen to what I say and just do it" Tom cried out still atop of Chris

"I'm sorry" Chris cried out

"I want you to stay down and crawl to you room okay" Tom replied sternly

"What about you" Chris asked 

"I'll be right behind you. I know you have a ladder on the side of your building take it down and get out of here. Wait for me on the opposite side of the building" Tom replied as he let Chris slip from under him and watching him crawl away.

Tom grabbed his pistol from the back of his waistband. Yeah he never told Chris he had it on him...it just he could never be with out it in his line of work. Tom waited till finally the bullets flying stopped. Tom quickly got up and with the fluidity of a feline moved towards Chris's apartment window. Tom hid and waited till it was safe peered out of the window. He saw nothing...nothing but darkness, until he saw it the glare of something shining in the dark.

"Bastard" Tom whispered

He knew who it was that was doing this.

Tom then gasped "Chris"

Tom ran towards Chris's bedroom and towards his window and down the ladder that was on the side of his building.

"Chris. Chris where are you?" Tom cried out

Nothing but silence. That was until he heard the sound of tires peeling away out of the alleyway. It was Sebastian's car. Tom tried desperately to run and catch up to the car but he couldn't.

Tom whispered as he tried to catch his breath "Chris no"

**Author's Note:**

> Be Gentle *covers eyes while giving thumbs up*


End file.
